Musically Inclined
by TheLIAF
Summary: Avaric Tennmeadow's the only trombonist in his orchestra, and therefore can't be kicked out! Abusing privillages is fun, and his favourite past time. OneShot Inspired by Music Class By YeroismyHero


**I got sick, and when I get sick I get these random ideas that don't make any sense. XD **

"You suck, bro." Sneered Avaric Tennmeadows as his friend, Fiyero Tiggular, struggled with blowing into his trumpet.

"Quiet, this is harder than it looks." Grumbled the dark haired fifteen year old.

Avaric smirked as he assembled his trombone, like a boss, because it's a boss instrument. _And I'm a boss._ Thought Avaric smugly.

Fiyero's blue eyes narrowed, "Alright Mr. Trombone, let's hear you play something."

The brunette took a deep breath and blew into his brass instrument, hard. Fiyero braced himself. Avaric grinned and skillfully played the Bb scale, with the arpeggio with no more than a breath in between.

"Phff, that's just the Bb scale. Easy things." Came a voice.

The two turned around to see a lanky teen staring back at them, holding his flute loosely by his side.

"Oh shut it, Biq." Scoffed Avaric, "Better than you can do."

"It's Boq." Corrected the flute player as he proceeded to raise the instrument to his lips, playing the chromatic scale, and just to boast his abilities, he threw in the Bb thirds Avaric conveniently forgot to play. Not that he couldn't, he was a boss after all.

Fiyero turned to look at his friend with a smug smile plastered on his face, "Owned."

Before Avaric could open his mouth to say anything, their teacher Mr. Placewiz, tapped his baton on the stand a few times, "Alright class, time to begin."

The brunette took his usual place next to the saxophones, the trombones didn't actually sit there, but since he was the only one, it didn't really matter.

"Hey, hey, hey, Thropp, hey, hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, Thropp! Hey! HEYY! THROPP!"

Elphaba Thropped turned to face the annoying trombone player, "What?" She scowled.

"You're green." Avaric giggled and turned away.

Elphaba dead panned, "Good observation. It must have taken a very lengthy period of study to come to that conclusion." And with that, the green girl returned to adjusting the reed of her saxophone.

"Well, you're no fun." Muttered Avaric.

Mr. Placewiz raised his hands, and in doing so, the rest of the orchestra readied themselves to play the first piece. As they started playing, Avaric couldn't resist abusing the almighty annoyance powers of the trombone, also known as the three and a half foot slide that can poke and prod just about anyone sitting near him.

Galinda Upland fidgeted as she tried to move away from a rod of some sort poking her in the back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on playing her clarinet, but hit the wrong notes as the rod found her blonde head as its new target.

"Stop it!" She whispered harshly to the offending trombonist.

Avaric grinned, "What? I'm just playing my instrument!" He poked her head again.

Galinda stood up, "Sir, Avaric's bothering me!"

"Nuh uh!"

Mr. Placewiz sighed, "Avaric, stop it." Ordered their teacher as he continued to conduct.

"Sir! I'm just reaching the seventh position! You know how far down I have to slide that!" Said Avaric innocently.

There was a quiet tap as the teacher put his baton down, the music stopped.

"Avaric, do I have to send you to the office?"

"But, Sir, if you do that, there'll be no one to play the melody from bars one to seven in the next song! And then again from fourteen to the end!"

"I'm sure the bass clarinetist could cover that part for you."

"But it's especially made for _trombones_, it wouldn't sound right if some lame woodwind did it."

"Hey!" Protests came from the clarinets.

"Yeah, yeah, mouthpieces before reeds, noobs." Smirked Avaric as he fist bumped Fiyero.

"Avaric…" Sighed Mr. Placewiz, the young trombone player was always abusing the fact that he was the only trombone in the entire school orchestra, and unfortunately, he was half decent so his boasting could actually be backed up. Suddenly, the old music teacher had an idea.

"Mr. Tennmedows, how about a regime change for today?"

"What kinda change, sir?"

The old man's eyes twinkled, "An instrument change." He replied as he took away Avaric's trombone and gave him his new instrument for the day.

Avaric stared at his new instrument for a few seconds, not sure what do to.

"AWESOME!" Grinned the brunette as he ringed his triangle happily.

Mr. Placewiz smiled as he started conducting again, Avaric was playing his heart out on that triangle.

_At least it's a lot quieter than that trombone._


End file.
